Yours Sincerely, Camp Half Blood
by Loki God of Trickery
Summary: The campers decide to send letters to the world about the mistakes in the movie. Basically an excuse for me to angrily rant about the movie.
1. The Hair

**I'm doing one of these for the Avengers, but this one is more of an excuse for me to rant about things.**

* * *

Dear World,

My name is Annabeth, and I have blonde hair and grey eyes. I do not have brown hair! I never did, and I never will.

Yours sincerely,  
Annabeth, an angry daughter of Athena.

* * *

**A review is just a click away. Feel free to send in suggestions.**


	2. The Tree

Dear World,

Hi. I'm Thalia. Remember me? You shouldn't, because my pine tree was never mentioned. What am I talking about, you ask? Remember when Percy is getting to camp for the first time and he has to go through a gate thing? Yeah, that doesn't exist. There's meant to be a pine-tree there, a pine-tree that, up until recently, was me. You have no idea how annoyed this has made me.

Yours sincerely,

Thalia, demigod, craving your blood.

* * *

**A review is just a click away. Any bits of the movie annoy you? Tell me.**


	3. The Warning

Dear World,

I don't expect you to know me. You never met me, but I'll tell you anyway. My name is Clarisse, daughter of Ares. Do you know Ares? Probably not, they cut out his bit in the movie. Same with me. Am I ever mentioned? Is the Ares cabin ever mentioned? No. Because they cut out everything that's even remotely important.

Yours sincerely,  
Clarisse.

P.S. There's nowhere on this planet you can hide. I'm coming for you.

* * *

**A review's just a click away.**


	4. The Claiming

Dear World,

So. Ever heard of claiming? It's when you find out who your godly parent is. Because people aren't just meant to know, like Chiron and everyone else seems to know about me being the son of Posieden. What's with the cabins? I have one to myself, sure, but where are the others? I can't remember any of them in the movie. Also, Mr D. Where is he? And, Chiron, he's meant to be the only centaur in Camp Half-Blood, but he's riding around with his friends when I find out. This last one irritates me the most. Where's all my and Annabeth's banter. Seaweed brain? Anyone? Why does it not exist? And "You drool when you sleep."? Seriously. What?!

Yours sincerely, Percy Jackson, apparently unclaimed demigod.

* * *

**A review is just a click away.**


	5. The Quest

Dear World,

What's up with the pearls? I'm pretty sure me, Annabeth and Perce didn't go on an epic-long quest to find three pearls to get Perce's mum out of the Underworld. Instead, we went on an epic-long quest to prove he wasn't the lightning thief. We got lucky with the pearls. Perce walked into the ocean one day and _boom_, pearls. You skipped the bit with Annabeth's fear of spiders, and the oracle, and everything else that will become important later.

Yours sincerely, Grover.

* * *

**A review is just a click away. What annoyed you in the movie?**


	6. The Evil

**Inspiration for this chapter goes to:  
Also, my internet is stuffing up, so I don't know when I'll update next.**

* * *

Dear World,

Hi, I'm the bad guy Luke's working for. I guess he forgot to mention me. I mean, I am easy to forget, as an all-powerful, time-controlling Titan, who is trying to take over the world. I am a key part of the entire series, not just the first book, so I expect to be mentioned. Whatever dim-witted creatures came up with the horrendous movie, you can be sure of one thing. Once I have finished crushing the party ponies (which you never said anything about, but hey, I'm not complaining. They were annoying), I will find you and I will kill you.

Yours sincerely, Kronos.

* * *

**A review is just a click away.**


	7. The Romance

Dear World,

It's me again, Percy Jackson. I just have a question to ask you. How old do I look in the movie? Sixteen, seventeen? Well, I'm not sorry to admit you're wrong… by about five years. You see, when the whole "Lightning Thief" thing happened, I wasn't even a teenager. I was twelve. So… you guys stuffed up, didn't you? What's going to happen when you go through the series? I get older, so the movie will make it seem like I'm in my mid twenties by the time you get through the series.

Yours sincerely, Percy Jackson.

P.S. I know I like Annabeth, but I didn't fall in love with her the second I saw her.

* * *

A** review is just a click away.**


	8. The Sword

Dear World,

I'd just like to say something regarding Percy's sword. It's called Riptide.  
It's name is not relevant to what I am going to talk to you about - or rather, write to you about.  
In the movie, "Mr Brunner"'s pen clicked to turn into a sword. Let me underline this so it gets through to even the most dim mortals.  
This does not happen!  
I thought humans were more evolved than this.  
Riptide is a pen with a cap. You take off the cap to turn it into a sword and you press the cap to the tip when you want it to be hidden as a pen once more. A click pen would be incredible impractical. After the sword is revealed as what it really is, what would you press to turn it back into a pen? There is no button on a sword, there is nowhere to click.

Yours sincerely, Poseidon.

* * *

**A review is just a click away.  
If you tell me what part is a quote from an epic movie (HINT: my username will help) and your favourite character from that movie, I will personally PM you a hug. :)**


End file.
